


Unforgettable

by peter_panties



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Office Setting, Paper Man, Pixar, adult au, power coins never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_panties/pseuds/peter_panties
Summary: Yooooo Power Rangers singlehandedly cured my depression and cleared my skin. Trini's last name is not Kwan.Gay shit ensues.Loosely based off of Pixar's "Paper Man" short except less white and not straight in the slightest.





	Unforgettable

The sound of an obnoxious morning alarm blared through the nearly hollow walls of a lonely young graphic designer's flat. A faint glimmering of the morning sunlight could be seen peering it's way through the tightly drawn shades over the old dusty windows and if the alarm wasn't enough to wake the sleeping tiger of a girl within the minuscule twin bed, that sliver of nauseating light would surely have done the trick.

After what seemed an eternity of dreadful screeching from the digital alarm clock, the girl finally arose from her slumber to haphazardly cease it's torture and start her day. It always felt like the feat of a champion to Trini whenever she bravely took her first steps onto the wooden floor that never failed to cover her entire body with goose bumps. Perhaps a morning fairie visited every morning to slather her floors with the most frigid air known to man and slipped away to a tundra hell just before the morning alarm would sound just to make the designer that much more miserable. With a tearful goodbye to the comforting warmth of her bed, Trini finally began to trudge her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

That's how it was every day; Wake up miserable, clean up miserable, wait for the train miserably, and arrive at the office drenched in, you guessed it! Misery. She wasn't really all that sure when her life started down it's routine-based path, however the young woman barely had the drive to do anything other than work, sleep, and eat every day let alone to bring herself to fix it. There was honestly nothing to do but to continue until her life reached it's inevitable end.

With one last look in the mirror, Trini turned on her heel and made her way out to the street and began her walk to the train station. On this particular morning, the platforms seemed eerily empty, a rarity seeing as San Francisco had a staggering population who relied on the train's transportation. Nevertheless, the platforms contained only a handful of patiently waiting citizens and in that moment, a strange anticipation washed over the young graphic designer. It took a moment for her to snap out of it, but eventually the Latina came to her senses, turned to face the tracks and began waiting for her train.

About five minutes passed before the serene silence of the station was interrupted by the frantic sound of heels clacking against the pavement. Curiosity quickly overcame the brunette as she craned her neck to see what the commotion was, however the sight before her raised a question of whether not her eyes were playing tricks on her. Indeed, racing around the platform trying in vain to recapture a document stolen by the wind was the most ethereal woman Trinidad Gomez ever had the pleasure to lay her eyes upon. She was beautiful, though simply thinking that seemed redundant to the young designer. Everything about the woman seemed absolutely flawless,with her immaculately even brown skin and perfectly styled chin-length locks, In fact, even now as she awkwardly pursued the windswept paper, brows knit tightly together in concentration, she oozed grace and poise.

Before her mind could stop her, Trini found herself dashing toward the flying document in hopes of coming to the gorgeous stranger's rescue however, fate had significantly more mortifying plans as the moment her fingertips grazed the paper, one of her own status reports was snatched from it's folder's possession by the troublesome wind accompanied by (in Trini's opinion) and earth-shattering smack.

Whatever courage had possessed the broody artist before had been washed away entirely by that sound and even though the near-goddess' paper was securely in the brunette's grasp, she felt like she had failed a thousand times plus eight. If the ground was capable of swallowing people whole, Trini would totally be down for it at that very moment because she could not handle facing her beautiful stranger after this. 'Just rip off the band aid you fuck up ' she thought to herself as she hastily glanced up to see the other woman's face completely covered by her status report. To say she was mortified was an understatement, however she needed not only to get her document back, but to apologize as well. Without wasting anymore time, she freed the stranger's face from the status report's clutches and braced herself for whatever backlash was to come, however when all she received was a loud snort and chuckle, her heart (and brain) came to a full stop.

Trini had always been a skeptic when it came to love at first sight, however seeing her beautiful stranger up close while laughing made her simultaneously want to propose and fling herself in front of the next oncoming train. As her eyes involuntarily zeroed-in on the woman's lips, she discovered perhaps the most attractive and perfectly placed mole just above the left side of her upper lip. She was too perfect to actually exist and that was utterly terrifying.

"Well that's a unique signature! I'm sure your supervisor will love the addition."

It took the graphic designer what felt like ages to even comprehend the perfection of the woman's voice let alone realize actual words were being spoken to her. Nevertheless, her stranger waited patiently for her to engage accordingly and soon enough, the words finally seemed to compute as Trini quickly glanced down at the status report she had peeled from miss beautiful's face only to be met with a rose-pink lip print dead center of the page. All she could do to respond was simply hold the report up and point to it with what had to be the dorkiest smile she could have ever managed, and release a mangled chuckle of her own. Soon after, the heavenly sound of the stranger's angelic laughter caressed the artist's ears once more and for that moment the world felt at peace.

"Thanks for saving my report by the way. It seems I had the wrong idea about trying to catch it though, I mean had I known it was this easy, I would have just aimed my face at it and saved you the trouble."

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah haha!" There was that desire for the earth to swallow her whole again...

"May I have my report back by the way?"

"Of course! Sorry again, a-about the paper to the face thing." Smooth Gomez. Smooth.

"It's no problem at all."

They stood there for what felt like ages simply staring at each other with extreme interest, a mischievous glint twinkling in the beautiful stranger's eyes while almost puppy-like longing clouded the graphic designer's. Before they could continue their staring contest, the jarring blares of two locomotives filled the station and the seal was broken. The duo's respective trains had arrived at the same time leaving them at an impasse.

"We-well I guess I should be going. Sorry again."

Before Trini could get a reply, she was already turned away and darting towards her train. 'Rip it off like a band aid' she thought to herself. Just as she was about to board however, she couldn't help but to spare one more glance toward her beautiful stranger's direction only to see that she had long boarded her train. 'Oh well' she thought.

She found her seat within her perspective train mentally preparing herself to tread back into her routine, only for her down-cast eyes to latch onto the pink imprint left behind on the status report.

Trini arrived right on time with thoughts of a certain pair of lips and the most angelic laugh waltzing around her brain for the remainder of the morning.


End file.
